Toa's Union
The Toa's Union is an organisation comprised only of Toa, set up to aid in the law enforcement on Chroros Nui. However, since the Chroros Nui Civil War, the Union has abandoned its role as a peacekeeping organisation. History The idea for an organisation composed only of toa was originally put forward by the Zypveran government shortly after the establishment of all of the section capitals. Eventually, the concept was turned into a reality and the organisation was set up under the government. Many toa were recruited into the organisation during its early years, soon becoming one of the largest organisations on Chroros Nui. The Union had distanced itself from the government due to its size, and in doing so Vephiron was elected leader by its members. For many decades the Union aided the Zypveran police force in upholding the law. However, much like with the government, the Union began to distance itself from the police force because many of its members did not like the idea of being labelled enforcers. During the civil war, many of the group's members stayed in their native settlements in order to protect them, very few actually going away to fight with the rebel forces in Voeul. Vephiron eventually decided to join the fight in Voeul, but was killed by a government scout drone. Almost a year later the war ended and news of Vephiron's death spread throughout the Union's ranks. The group severed all ties they had with the government, becoming an independent organisation, and decided it was best that no new leader was elected. Despite its recently acquired independence, the Union still had strong connections with the Zypveran police force and the newly established Aegis during the recovery efforts. Later, the Aegis recruited several of the Union's members wishing to take a more active role in peace keeping on Chroros Nui. Shortly after the arrival of the Order of Mata Nui, several members of the Union apprehended and interviewed the Order agents. Subsequent to the interview, the Order agents were sent back to Aqua Magna. Many years later when the war between the Order and Brotherhood ended, they returned to Zypvera in greater number, and, after numerous negotiations, were permitted to stay on Zypvera. The Union later participated in the discussions concerning a truce between the coh'lhran and Order. An uneasy truce was formed and the Union, as well as the Aegis was asked to help maintain it. Eventually the organisation's role as law enforcers dwindled and it became much more of a social. It wasn't long before the Union completely abandoned its commitment as a peacekeeping organisation and took it upon itself to help train and recruit new toa, as well as keep records of all known toa. Known actions *Distanced itself from government *Elected Vephiron as leader *Protected settlements during the Chroros Nui Civil War *Severed its ties with the government **Decided it was best to have no leader *Had several agents recruited into the newly formed Aegis *Apprehend and interrogate Order of Mata Nui operatives *Participate in discussions to set up a truce between the coh'lhran species and the Order of Mata Nui *Abandon its role as a peacekeeping organisation *Recruit new toa into the organisation and train them *Keep records of all known toa on Zypvera Notable Members *Vephiron - Leader (formerly), now deceased *Rando *Nytros *Ekh *Vluxx *Several members who apprehended and interrogated the Order of Mata Nui members Infrastructure All members of the Toa's Union are toa, hence the organisation's name. Operatives of the Union have all have a basic knowledge of all combat forms, although sila is heavily favoured over the other forms. All members of the Toa's Union are bound for life or until they become a turaga. Before the civil war the Union was divided into ranks. Those at higher ranks tending to take more of a conservative role in law enforcement, like recruiting new members and training them; whereas the lower ranking members would do more of the groundwork, such as apprehending criminals. Vephiron was usually the only high-ranking member to be seen going out and apprehending criminals. After the war, news of Vephiron's death spread and the Union was sent into chaos. Fortunately, several of the high-ranking members got together and quelled the panic. As well as its role as law enforcement, the ranking system was also abandoned. The organisation approached a more social aspect to its infrastructure, preferring to simply be a large group of toa. Upon receiving word of a new toa, the Union trains them and recruits them into the Union, should they accept the invitation. As the organisation developed and grew, it began to operate much more like a network than a group, and soon records of all toa known to the organisation. All members of the organisation are able to contact each other through wireless devices, although this is optional. Unlike most other organisations on Zypvera, there is no formal identification or uniform a member must don. Due to the Union's size, most toa are instantly assumed to be members, which has lead to some minor controversy and criticism amongst those who are not members. Category:Toa's Union Category:Organizations Category:User:Rando07